SIN II: ABADDON
by nooneimportant14
Summary: This is actually an original, but I guess LOTR influenced it. Also, to avoid confusion, this is a sequel to another original I long ago deleted. But I thougt I'd upload it anyway. It's a full-length novel in progress by the way. Please tag along :D
1. Prologue: History Of Sin

_SIN _

_Part 2_

_Abaddon_

_**SIN…the most evil power in existence. The most evil power in history. He was the past, he will be the future. He controls it. The world is now his. This year, 2005, is the year when he will come with his army. Mankind will fall at his hand. His army is larger than any other army in the world. An army of devils who fear no pain or death, who live for only one purpose, to kill.**_

_**It all started in the year 1416 on a small island off the coast of North Japan called Urup. King Motto the Great and his wife, Queen Shakkeirrea gave birth to a boy, he was a born king and everyone would worship him after the king. He was named Sitto' Issann Nerovio. **_

_**For the first sixteen years of his life his father taught him how to rule a civilization as king, how to maintain the castle ground, he was introduced to every member of the family. They loved each other until one day when Sitto' became very ill. It was the day that the royal family of Urup, Sitto's grandparents, came to announce that they had also given birth to another boy. He was only a couple of months old. They arrived by boat and were warmly welcomed by the locals. They were taken to King Motto's palace. Everyone was happy to see each other, everyone loved the baby, who now changed the circumstances and would also be nominated as King of Urup. It was treasured by everyone, except Sitto'. **_

_**He was used to getting all the attention but when the baby was around no body wanted to have anything to do with him. Sitto' put up with the baby for two months but it didn't get better. **_

_**It was just in one night that everything changed. Sitto' waited until everyone was asleep and then he crept down to the hall where the baby was asleep. He managed to get passed the guards. He tried his best to keep the bay asleep so it didn't start crying. He carried it up the long flight of stairs toward the top floor, his bedroom. It was about six hundred meters high. As he reached about half way up the steps the baby suddenly awoke. Sitto' stopped quickly and watched it. It's innocent eyes slowly moved from one side to the other, carefully examining where it was. **_

_**He didn't find himself looking up at the well known brick ceiling of his bedroom, but instead found himself in Sitto's arms, the coldness of the room coming from the holes in the wall. The last thing that the baby saw was Sitto's wild eyes glaring into his. The baby's face shrivelled up and then it started to wail. Sitto' glanced around nervously. The baby's scream was deafening and he had to do something quickly. After taking one last moment to think about what he was about to do, he gently put the baby on the cold stone step and then secured it's neck in his hands, and then he squeezed. The cries slowly slowed and were eventually silenced and the only thing Sitto' could hear was the crickets outside, and the faint sound of the baby, desperately trying to get some air. He watched as the baby's eyes slowly lost their colour, and then the baby stopped struggling, his legs stopped kicking, and the baby's tongue hung out of its mouth. Sitto' slowly withdrew from the small body. He had murdered it. He had killed the future king of Urup. **_

_**Sitto' watched in dismay. His mind was racing. He didn't know what he was feeling, guilt, hatred, relief, they were all their. He knew that there was no turning back now, he had to be punished for his actions…unless he did something about it. **_

_**He snuck down to the bottom of the palace and out of the door. Outside at the far end of the yard was a small shed. **_

_**Sitto' quickly ran over to it, unnoticed by the guards outside. Inside it was dark but Sitto' knew his way around. He reached up to the wall and grabbed a long heavy object. It was a chopping axe, bloodstained on the blade because this was the axe that Sitto's father used on the pigs. **_

_**Sitto' took the axe up to his father's room. He found his parents asleep together in the bed. First he moved to his dad's side, lifted the axe above his head, took one last look at his father's chubby face, and then he released the axe. It dug deep down into his father's chest. His eyes bulged out and blood spurted out of his chest. After a couple of seconds he stopped gurgling and his eyes closed. His mother had heard the noise and woke up to see her husband lying there with an axe in his heart. Before she even realised that Sitto' was there, he took the axe out and swung it into the side of her head, shattering her cheek bone. **_

_**After Sitto' had killed his parents, he went around the rest of the castle and killed everyone else in it. After that, he knew that he had nothing else to do and no where else to go and that his life was over too. That night he went down to the docks and got on to his little wooden boat and paddled out into the ocean, never to return, never to be seen again. That night he was killed in the ocean by the waves, being thrown into the rocks. He never made it out of the bay.**_

_**He was sent to the centre of the earth to live a life in misery and sorrow. He was named SIN. He served his time in hell for two years and then he rebelled. He made his own rules and slowly began to take over hell. Eventually he got other devils to follow him, he soon had a huge army of demons. He defeated Satin and then was the new ruler of Hell. For the next seven thousand years, SIN built up on his army, now he had one bigger than all of the countries joined together in the world. His attacks began in 1968, in Oklahoma, a boy was knocked off his horse and was put into a comer. Also in Oklahoma, a man was killed while he was driving through the mountains. SIN had controlled the horse to run in front of the car and make the man drive off the edge. In the New Orleans, a group of men were killed while they were fishing. No one knows how but bits of their bodies were found around the bay where they were fishing. Presumably a shark had killed them. There were other various attacks around the world from then, including a tragic one that happened in England. A twenty-six year old girl and her baby were driven off the edge of a cliff. Since 1968-2004, an estimation of 4,00,000 people were killed by the plague. The MI6 decided to put a stop to it in the year 2004 and they sent one of their best agents, Steve Williams, to investigate the case and try to top it. **_

_**The mission wasn't a complete success because it turned out to be something completely different. Steve Williams and Joe Strider, someone that Steve had to pick up, were led to Japan by a ghost to destroy SIN. They were led to Urup and then into the mountains to seek help from one of the only remaining Samurai nations in the world. They were a special Samurai which had been fighting Sin since the early 1700's. They already knew a lot about SIN and had been battling him for hundreds of years. **_


	2. Prologue: Author's Notes

_I thought I'd take some time just to give some background information of this story, just in case anyone bothers to read it. I started writing this story back when I was only twelve years old, and now I realise just how lame and unoriginal this story is. However, I only recently came across the forgotten sequel and although it starts off bad, I decided that it had potential to go somewhere, so I have now completely changed the planned storyline which bears a ridiculous resemblance to Lord Of The Rings, and I have decided to turn it into more of a violent dark horror story. At least I plan to. _

_Anyway, years ago I wrote and printed the first novel, but I only have a printed version so I'll do my best to describe what's happened so far. And I warn you that the story so far is very lame and unoriginal, and is so farfetched that I'm embarrassed by it. But I'm hoping to turn it around in this new instalment. _

_SIN: PART I_

_THE GREAT QUEST _

_A line of mysterious deaths have swept over America, and there is no logical explanation for it. Basically things just go wrong and lead to many violent deaths (very much like the FINAL DESTINATION movies). In this alternate world, there is an organisation like the MI6 or CIA, but it includes the whole world, and is basically a league of the world's best secret agents. The headquarters are located in New York city, known as SMIO (Special MI6 International Organisation). The SMIO has labelled these strange events as "The Plague", and after discovering a victim who survived the plague in a terrible horse riding accident, they decide to get one of the most famous secret agents on a mission to retrieve the subject (Joe Strider) from Oklahoma. The secret agent is Steve Williams, who has a wife and a yet-to-be-born child in England. He is also famous for never killing anyone, yet when he comes to America everything changes. He and Chester, the boss of SMIO are old friends and he tells Chester that his sister mysteriously died by being trapped in a car that rolled off a cliff (which turns out to be Sin's doing). Once the mission begins, things get weird as Steve prediction of a train crash in his dream actually comes true, and he is confronted by a "ghost" who tells him he must listen to him, and get to Joe and travel to Japan. After various incidents, including Chester encountering the ghost before a devastating plane crash, they both eventually decide to believe the ghost and head towards San Francisco, narrowly escaping many other mysterious attempts on their lives. Steve travels with Joe, but something manages to keep Chester apart from them, and they embark on different ships to Japan. On the ship, Steve eventually discovers that he was tricked onto the ship, and when Joe goes missing he is confronted by the ghost who tells him the whole story of Sin, as well as Steve's mission to travel to Japan and meet up with a secret 'samurai' hidden in the mountains. He also learns that the ship is being controlled by Sin's demons, which take the form of human beings (known as Sinforr). He then has to fight his way off the ship, rescuing Joe, whilst Chester is also told by the ghost about Sin. However, the Ghost plans the whole sequence with Steve blowing up the ship to make Chester believe that Steve and Joe had been killed, so a depressed Chester heads back to New York (reasons for this are revealed in the second). _

_Steve and Joe wake up on another ship safely, which is yet another act of protevtion by the ghost. After the ship is destroyed in a massive storm, Steve and Joe are split up yet again, and the whole ship sinks. _

_Steve wakes up on the beach hours later, and discovers he is on a Japanese island called Urup, where he continues the mission alone, and after a long hard journey through the mountains he finds the samurai, who also have Joe. There he leans that reason for him being led here; they need him to actually battle Sin in the depths of Hell and destroy him. Steve becomes depressed, knowing that he will not be able to see his family for a long time, and that they must already assume him to be dead. Eventually Joe persuades Steve to continue, and they both decide to stay with the samurai to take on their next journey._

_**THIS IS WHERE THE FIRST STORY ENDS **_

_**SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY BRIEF OVERVIEW **_


	3. Returning To SMIO

_**PROLOUGUE **_

_**Returning to SMIO**_

_The cold icy breeze swept across the long wide airport. The faint moonlight reflected on the icy runway. There was no airplane in sight. The sky seemed to be lower than it actually was and had a weird colour to it. It was a mix of red and black. It looked like the sky was on fire. It was almost like a warning that something was going to happen. There wasn't much light in the airport. You could see the faint lights coming from the main terminal which was across the long yard. There were also some faint lights across the runway to show the planes where to go. _

_The roads of the runway were clear but all around them was snow. Halfway down the runway was a black Rolls-Royce. The window was already clogged up with snow. There were four guards standing around the car. They were all wearing orange glow-in-the-dark tracksuits and they were all holding machine guns. They were heavily armed because they were picking up someone very important. _

_They were from the SMIO (Secret MI6 International Organization). The SMIO was kind of like the best of the MI6. MI6 is an organization of secret agents who go on missions around the world to infiltrate or stop terrorist threats, to save the world. SMIO was an international MI6 where they called in the best agents of other countries to come in and investigate bigger missions. These people were picking up Chester Dunn, a middle aged man who was in charge of the SMIO. He was a good friend of Steve and had left America to go to Japan as well. He was the only other one who knew about SIN but he was tricked into thinking Steve had been killed so that he could go back to America, he wasn't needed for the mission anymore and the ghost had decided that he would be safer to just go back home. According to him, the whole mission was over. _

_The guards were looking around the airport, making sure that no one else was near them. It seemed like the whole place was empty. There were quite a lot of planes scattered along the yard but they were all dark and were not moving because there was no one in them. The whole airport had a strange atmosphere. It was like being on another planet, with no life form on it. _

_There was a faint sound coming from the sky. A plane was coming in. The guards looked up. They could see a distant light. It was closing in from the sky. It was Chester's plane. The guards made sure that they were off the runway. The plane got closer. The wings started to expand and the plane started to slow down. It hovered above the runway and then it landed. It rolled across the runway smoothly. It started to slow down as it got closer to the car. The guards stepped back again and then the plane stopped. It had reached the car perfectly. The guards stood at the plane and waited for the door to opened, it was now connected to a long portable escalator. Suddenly there was a grunting sound coming from behind the guards. They all turned around quickly. It was just a long flat green bus. The lights had all turned on and there was a driver sitting at the seat. The guards looked back. They had never noticed the bus before. The plane door slowly opened and then, first, some stewards came walking out. They were all talking to each other happily. They seemed relieved that they had had a safe trip. They stopped when they saw the guards. They probably thought that they were terrorists. The guards ignored them so they kept walking toward the bus, they were now followed by passengers. The guards watched the door and waited for Chester. The plane was pretty big. It was a jumbo jet. It was fully white but it had a large red circle wrapped around the middle of the plane. It was like the Japanese flag on a plane. The plane was called Ko- Sumi Airlines. It was a Japanese plane. There were still passengers emerging from the plane. They all seemed tired from the long trip. The guards still watched the plane door and then they saw him. He seemed to have lost some weight since he left New York to go with Steve. He was wearing a black water proof jacket and baggy dark-blue track-suit pants. He had shaved since he left New York as well. It made him look a good deal younger. He no longer and a long moustache. _

_He slowly walked down the long staircase with his single back-pack. He got down to the bottom and noticed the Rolls-Royce. He knew it was for him. He didn't have to bother worrying about transport, he knew that he would be picked up. He stood looking at the car and then he looked up at the dark grim sky. His face changed. It definitely wasn't a welcoming sight. The thunder was rumbling quietly. He looked back at the car, where the guards were now opening up the doors. Chester walked over to them. They all shook his hand gradually. To them, it was an honour to see him._

"_Sir" One guard said as he shook his hand firmly. Chester smiled back but didn't say anything. He was still heart broken about Steve's "casualty" . _

"_May I take your bag, sir" Another guard said as he walked up to Chester. He was also wearing sun glasses and he had long brown hair and a brown beard. _

"_Yes, thanks" Chester said. He handed his bag to the guard and the guard placed the bag in the boot. They were all acting very weird, as if they were nervous about seeing him. It seemed as though they had rehearsed their meeting about ten times. They were all acting so professionally. One guard opened up the shiny black door of the car to Chester. Chester took one more look at the airport and then he hopped into the car. Inside it was warm, a lot warmer than the outside. The seats were made out of red leather. From both sides of the window, you couldn't see through it because it was tinted. The guard closed the door on Chester and then they stepped into the car. The driver started the car up. It began to shake furiously and then it began to move slowly across the airport yard. _

_The car drove across the run way and through a large wired fence that opened when the car was near it. The car was now on the road. It was the only car on the road. Chester had a funny feeling about New York. It seemed so deserted. It was probably because of the time. Chester looked around the car. There were two guards sitting next to him, one in the front and one driving. The driver's face was watching Chester through the rear mirror. Chester looked at him. _

"_How was your flight?" The driver asked. He still watched Chester. Chester was beginning to feel uncomfortable. _

"_Fine…yeah, it was a great flight, I managed to get some sleep" Chester said. _

"_So…what was it like in Japan?" The driver asked. _

"_Oh…I didn't go to Japan, I um, I didn't get to Japan" Chester said, he didn't want to talk about what happened on the ship because they wouldn't believe him and he didn't want to think about it either. _

"_Things have changed here in New York, I'm sure you've noticed" The driver said. Chester nodded. _

"_I'm sure it's just the weather" Chester said. The driver nodded. _

"_It's been like this for months, I'm sure it's not the weather" The driver said. Chester looked up in shock. He knew that it was something to do with SIN. It was a warning, he and Steve were the only ones who knew about it. It was a sign that SIN was coming. When SIN comes, the whole world would come to an end, it would be like a world war three but worse than every war put together. If Chester was now the only one who knew about it, he would have to put a stop to it, no one would ever believe him. How was he supposed to get the whole world's attention. Chester placed his head into the palm of his hand. He couldn't think. He was in too much stress. _

"_I think this is all leading up to something…something to do with the plague, all the stuff that has been happening, I know there will be something else…what if there is more to the plague than everyone thinks…what if it's something evil, spiritual-_

"_There isn't!" Chester said. He didn't mean to snap at the driver but it just came out of him. The driver took his eyes off Chester. _

"_There's something I think you should see" The driver said. Chester looked up at him, he suddenly noticed that the windows were changing, the tint had disappeared and you could now see through them. The car was like a robot. The driver had just pressed a button. _

_Chester looked out of the window and his mouth fell open, he fell speechless. He could think of anything to say. He could see clearly through the window and could see the city horizon. The astonishing thing about it was not only the weather though, the whole place was covered in red sand. It looked as though someone had got a giant bucket of desert sand and poured it over New York. _

_Chester didn't know what the red sand was but he knew it wasn't supposed to be there. Steve, on the other hand, knew about it. He had come across spots of the sand twice, both times he had fallen into a sleep and had had weird visions. He knew that they were about SIN. The sand was a marking of SIN, it represented the places where he was going to appear. Chester still watched out the window. The whole ground was flooded in sand and the roofs of towers were overflowing. It was like seeing snow, but instead, sand. _

"_Good Lord" Chester said. He sat back in the car. He kept passing through the city which was still covered in sand. _

"_How did that get there?" He asked. The driver shrugged._

"_I don't know, none of us do, it's been on the news, most of Europe and Asia have been getting it as well" The driver said. Chester took another look outside the window. He knew that SIN was coming. The driver suddenly made the window tint reappear again. The car kept driving through the city of New York. _

_The sand started to clear away as the car got closer to the SMIO factory. Chester still recognised it, it hadn't changed at all actually. That was good to know. There was a tall concrete wall going around the whole factory which was huge. At first, there was just a tall tower and then behind it, it looked like a whole new world. There were miles of roofs from warehouses that all belonged to the SMIO. That was where all of the training was done, they were all set up like studios that you would make movies in. At the very centre of all of the warehouses was a wide and extremely large dome made out of glass. It looked like something out of Star Wars. The dome was where all of the gadgets were tried out. You could usually see small figures of people climbing up from inside the dome. You would be amazed by the gadgets and how futuristic they were. They were made with cutting-edge technology. The rest of the world had never even seen them before. All in all, SMIO was huge and truly amazing. The Rolls-Royce stopped at a large metal gate. There were two towers on either side. Both had a guard with an assault-rifle. The SMIO was very defensive. They had to always be armed in case of a random assault from terrorists. They had already dealt with one in history. _

_The guards examined the car and straight away knew that it was Chester. They had a radio up at the tower and they could talk to the car radio. Chester could hear them, their voices were coming out of the radio, only one of them were talking. _

"_The gate is opening…welcome home sir". The gates slowly opened. The car drove through it and then across the wide car park. There were army trucks parked outside on the car park. The car drove up the car park and then down a narrow slope which went into the private garage. This was where all of the cars were parked. All of the most expensive cars of the world were found in this garage. This is where the Rolls-Royce was parked, there were also limousines, Bugatti, and Stutz Bearcats. The Rolls-Royce was parked in the only free spot. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Chester._

"_Welcome back, sir" He said. Chester got out of the car. The garage hadn't changed at all. It still had the strong smell of old petrol, which Chester found very addictive. The same stainless steel walls that Chester had purchased were there. This bought back a smile for Chester. The people led him towards an elevator, they didn't have to wait for it because it was already waiting for them. When everyone was in, the elevator doors closed. Chester watched the red numbers on the small screen at the top of the elevator. 1-2-3-4-5. The elevator stopped. The doors slid open and Chester found himself looking at the reception hall. There were more computers scatted around the large circular room. The roof was about one hundred meters high and was made out of clean glass. The moon shone down on the white tiled floor. This astonishing room was probably the most boring of the whole SMIO factory but it was still probably the best looking reception hall in the country. At the end of the hall, there was a large metal door. Through that door was the trail to the main training dome. You had to be a VIP to get through the door. There was a reception desk at the door, and the same person was sitting there. It was a young pestering girl called Michelle. She chased celebrities and famous people. Steve had had trouble trying to get passed her when he had come to SMIO. Chester was led over to the desk. Michelle looked up in astonishment._

"_Chester!…Chester Bennington!, you're finally back!" She shrieked and she ran up to Chester and threw her hands around him. Chester couldn't back away, he didn't need to, the guards had pulled Michelle away. Chester was then taken to the door. He looked back at Michelle._

"_Uh…I'll have tea with you later or something!" He called back to her. The guards stopped at the metal door, one of them, the one with the brown beard and hair put his hand across a green scanner. A laser beam went across his hand and then the light bulb on top of the door went green. The door then opened. It hissed out steam as it did. Chester walked through the long tunnel. There were glass windows on either side so that you could see outside. All along the sides of the tunnel were healthy green plants. The tunnel was built up on the ground and it led right to the training dome. It stretched out for about three hundred meters. It would take ages to walk across. Chester was used to it now but. He started walking but a guard held him back. There was then an ascending humming sound. It sounded like a bee. Chester then saw what it was. It was a mini sort of bus, or a giant scooter. It looked like it could hold about ten people. It looked like one of those things from the airport that carry luggage. There was someone driving it. He was wearing fully orange clothing. It was the type that people on roadwork would wear. The mini bus stopped at Chester. Chester then got on, he turned to help the guards up. They didn't get on though. _

"_We'll leave you here, the steward is waiting for you at the dome, you'll find him easily" The guard said. Chester smiled and shook their hands. The mini bus then left. It went pretty fast. Chester had to hold on to the railing to make sure that he didn't fall off. The bus reached the other side of the tunnel after about two minutes. Chester got off and watched the mini bus speed off. He then turned to the door. It was also made out of metal, it didn't have a scanner though. Once Chester walked up to it, it opened for him. He then found himself staring at the huge dome. It looked even more spectacular from the inside. There were still people climbing up the walls but they had even better equipment since the last time that Chester had been here. Their new climbing equipment wasn't as easy to see as the stuff that Chester had used. The people now had tiny objects stuck to their gloves. It looked like they were just using their fingers. They climbed up the walls like Spiderman. There were people trying out new weapons at the bottom. They had flame throwers that could shoot up to thirty meters long. They were even testing them on people!. Some people were wearing rubber uniforms that SMIO had created. They were being lit on fire. They would run around for about two seconds and then the fire would suddenly extinguish. They had people swimming in large pools of water. They were swimming underwater for ages. It was because they had things in their mouths which made them breath through water. It evaporated the oxygen from the water and sucked it into the mouth piece. Chester was truly amazed in how quickly they had developed more and better gadgets. Chester walked up to the centre of the dome, that was where the person who Chester assumed was the steward was. He was standing there looking up at the working environment through his enormous spectacles. He had grey receiving hair. Chester walked up to him. The man suddenly turned home and smiled. _

"_Well well…well…Chester Bennington isn't it?" The man said (even though he knew it was) putting out his hand. Chester shook it._

"_Yes". The man looked back at the people working._

"_Impressed?" He asked. Chester nodded._

"_Very, I'm surprised how well they've been trained up…you'd make a good manager" Chester said. The man couldn't do or say anything to what Chester had said so he just smiled._

"_Indeed…well, your room is how you left it, I've tidied it up" The man said. _

"_Oh, thanks" Chester said and he looked up to a window that Was high up in the wall that went into the dome. It was Chester's room. _

"_Your Neil Diamond posters are still there" The man said. _

_Chester laughed, "oh, that's good to hear". _

_The man straightened his jacket._

"_Well, I guess I'll leave it to you then" He said. He then walked towards the door and was picked up by the mini bus. Chester looked around again. He sat down in the comfortable padded chair that he had bought before he left. He couldn't think of anything to do, he had just been assigned back to the job but he didn't know what to do. He spun around slowly on his chair and then he got up and walked towards another elevator. This one led to his room. It was the second and only floor but it was still really high up. The elevator door opened at the room. It brought back memories. The walls were painted white and the glass window looked cleaner than it ever had looked. The blue carpet looked beautiful with the white walls. The $10000 sofa was still in the same place. Everything looked as though it had never been touched. It was hard to believe that someone had been sleeping in it for the past couple of months. There was a large plasma flat screen Television near the window. There was a large CD player on the beautiful wooden cabinet and there were large stereos placed around the room. Chester just sighed in happiness. Even though he had lost his best friend, it as great to be home. Chester walked into his small bedroom and kicked off his shoes. He then lay down on his bed and dozed off in a couple of minutes. _


	4. The Attack

_**The attack**_

_All of the lights had gone out. There was not a sound in miles. Darkness had overcome the factory. The largely populated factory had now become nothing but a ghost town. The moonlight was reflecting off the tiled floor of the large dome building. The distant lights of the city were seen through the fogged up windows. It was a cold night. The snow was still falling heavily as if it would never stop. The night was furious but inside the factory, all was peaceful. Everyone was asleep, everyone except Chester. He had woken up after hearing something. It had just happened. Since the night was so quiet, the sound was easy to make out. It sounded as if something had fallen over. It was still echoing through Chester's ears. It had scared him, it had disturbed everything. Chester hadn't worked out where he was yet, he was used to waking up under different roofs, he didn't have a clue where he was. He looked around the dark room. His eyes had not transfixed to the dark yet. He waited for his eyes to focus. The door soon became visible and Chester remembered everything. He was back at SMIO. He got out of the bed and felt his feet press against the finely groomed carpet. He slowly slouched towards the door. He felt a bit happier when he realized how cosy and warm the room was. He pushed the door open and came into the kitchen. He still couldn't get over how nice his room was. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. He hated it when he woke up during the night, he could never get back to sleep. He had now learnt to cope with it and to not bother trying to get back to sleep. He rested his head in his hand and took a couple of breaths. He wished that he hadn't have woken up, he was still quite tired, he had barely had any sleep since the whole mission had started. He slowly looked up at the DVD player. He then got up and decided to search through his DVD's. He searched through them and then pulled out one called Essential Eighties, it was a music video from the eighties. He put it into the DVD player and then the plasma TV came on. It started to roar as it started to play a late night show. Chester jumped over to the TV and turned the volume down. He then sat there in silence, the sound was still disappearing through his head. He then slowly turned it up. Suddenly the sound came again, BANG. Chester stood up, it sounded a lot closer now. He walked over to the large window that overlooked the dome. He couldn't see much. The whole floor was covered with darkness, as if it was an ocean. The only parts visible were the tiled paths that went across the dome. The moonlight was reflecting off them which made them easy to see. Chester watched the dome, he was expecting to see something. He kept scanning the floor and then he stopped. There was something. A dark figure standing in the middle of the path. Chester kept watching it in shock and then he noticed two faint yellow bright eyes. It was looking at him!. Everything sped up and Chester started to panic, he stumbled backwards and then fell into the sofa. The wooden arm of the chair plunged right into Chester back. Chester fell forward, holding his back. He swore out aloud three times. It was an incredible pain. Chester started rolling around and as the pain faded away, Chester started to get up. He was still holding his back. He could hear another sound. It was ringing in his ears. He looked around to see where the sound was coming from. He then looked at the phone. The phone was ringing. Chester leaped over to the phone and picked it up._

"_Yes?" He grunted. He continued to watch the window. _

"_Sir, are you OK?" The person asked. He had panic in his voice. _

"_Um…yeah, yeah I'm fine" Chester said and then he kicked himself. He wasn't fine. He felt like he had just broken his back and he had seen something outside his room. _

_He heard the person sigh. _

"_Oh, good…we are going to send some people for you, just get changed, we'll be there in about two minutes" The man said._

"_Wait a minute! What's wrong?" Chester asked. _

"_There's isn't enough time now, we'll let you know when we get you out of danger" The man said. Chester started to put down the phone but then he stopped. The man was saying something._

"_Sir! Are you still there!" he asked franticly._

"_Yes! I'm still here" Chester said, "what?"_

"_You might need a gun" _

_Ten minutes had passed and Chester had got changed. He was wearing a black cotton jumper and dark blue track suit pants. They were the kinds of clothes that you'd wear when going jogging. He had kept the thought it his head the whole time "You might need a gun". This only meant one thing, there was going to be conflict. Chester didn't like conflict and the MI6's job was to save the world without violence, violence had a way of creeping in though. Chester had seen some horrible things since the mission with Steve was launched. Chester was used to it now and he was starting to get the feeling that he hadn't seen the end of it. Since he arrived back at America, everything was different, abnormal. Something was at work, It was SIN. _

_Chester walked over to the oven in the kitchen. He was going to arm himself. He looked down on the stainless steel oven and pressed a button. The small green screen on the control panel lit up (this was a very expensive oven). The alphabet then appeared on the screen and Chester started to touch certain letters to write the password. He typed K*I*N*G and the oven started to hiss. After about five long and loud seconds, the oven started to sink into the tiled kitchen floor. Behind where the oven was supposed to be was a small cellar. There were all types of weapons. Grenades, sniper rifles, even guns that the world didn't know about yet. There was a certain gun called a Hydrogen Ray Gun. It was a laser gun that shot out a blue ray made of hydrogen. It was said to freeze the body's blood system and kill the heart. It was an extremely dangerous gun but it was really good because it never ran out of ammo. It could always reproduce the power. Chester didn't particularly want this gun but, he wasn't planning on going into battle with whatever was out there. He pulled out a shotgun. He then pulled out two bands of ammo. He loaded the gun and then he was ready. He went over to look out the window one more time. It was still very dark. You could still only make out the paths. Chester couldn't see anything. He kept watching and then something did appear, it was a yellow flash, a couple of them. He didn't know what it was. There was also a loud sound coming from it. It was a series of bangs. Chester knew what it was. It was gunfire. The SMIO agents had come to get him. They were shooting at something. Chester tried so see what they were shooting at. The light from the guns lit up the room a bit. Chester could see flashes of something being shot. It looked just like a human, an extremely tall human. The shots went for about ten seconds and then Chester could see the people running as fast as they could, towards the elevator, when they were out of Chester's range,he heard the elevator groaning. The people were coming up. Chester was relieved that they were finally here. The elevator door soon opened and Chester saw four people. They were all wearing army clothes and were holding sub-machine guns. Two had short black hair, one had light brown hair and a beard, the other was bald. They all had fear in their eyes. _

"_Sir, we must get you out of here immediately" The bald soldier said. Chester nodded and stepped into the elevator. The doors than closed. All Chester could hear was the constant deep breathing of the soldiers and the elevator moving down towards the bottom floor. _

"_Where are we going to go?" Chester asked. The guards didn't look at him, they were watching the elevator door cautiously, as if expecting something behind them. They still spoke though. _

"_We are going to take you to the panic room" The bearded guard said. The panic room was a large room located down at the bottom of the SMIO building. It was a building that no one could get into unless they knew the password. It was a room where the important people (Chester) would hide when the SMIO was under attack. _

"_What is it, out there?" Chester asked. One of the black haired guards looked back at Chester._

"_We don't know, they've been attacking us ever since you left though" He said. _

_Chester looked down to think. It had to be something to do with SIN. There was no question about it. He quickly looked up again when the guards started to talk to each other. _

"_You ready?" The bearded one said. All of the guards aimed their guns at the elevator door. Chester did as well. He didn't know what was behind the door but it definitely wasn't friendly. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Chester was nervous. His fate lay behind this door. He watched the gap between the elevator door as it slid open. To his surprise, there wasn't anything waiting for them. Just darkness. Everyone walked out of the elevator. It was all quiet. Too quiet. The guards still aimed their guns around. Chester had his eyes fixed on the door at the end of the dome. He could hear the rattle of the ammo hanging from the guns. _

"_Right, there's nothing here" One of the guards said. It was too dark to see who it was. _

"_Let's go!" Another one yelled. They all started to run across the path towards the door on the other side. Chester looked back and managed to catch a glimpse of the corpse on the floor. It was like a human, it was probably a human. It had many bullet holes in its body and it was lying in the middle of a puddle of blood. Everyone eventually reached the other side of the dome and they went through the door. They were now at the long wide tunnel where the minibuses were. There were three of them parked by the door. The beared guard and the bald guard got into one, one of the black haired guards got into one by himself and Chester got on to one with the other black haired guard. The mini bus with the beared and the bald guard left first. Chester's one followed and then the last guard. Chester was standing looking back at the other mini bus while the other guard drove the mini bus. They were moving very fast, faster than the other time when Chester had arrived the previous day. They were in a hurry though and they knew that something was out there and they had to escort Chester as soon as they could. The walls of the tunnel stated to go into a blur as the mini buses sped up. Chester could feel the air pressure pressing across his face. He kept watch of the other mini bus. If they were to be attacked, it would be from behind. It was a lot easier to look back because then the wind wasn't blowing into his eyes and he could see. It was sort of a scary feeling, not just the fact that SMIO was under attack but the feeling that if the mini bus crashed or lost control, both Chester and the guard would die. They were probably travelling at one hundred and twenty kilometres per hour. The tunnel was extremely long. Chester looked forward again to see if he could see the other side. He couldn't, it was all just a blur. He looked back at the mini bus behind him, just as it went up in flames. Something had shot it. The minibus flew forward, it collided into the wall of the tunnel, with the guard inside it. The explosion wasn't very loud because the mini buses were going so fast. Chester couldn't believe what he had just seen. He watched blankly as two other mini buses came closer towards him. They were both holding more people, holding bazookas (rocket launcher). They were aiming at Chester. Chester quickly turned around to the guard driving, who didn't know what was going on. He grabbed the driving wheel and quickly turned the bus to the side, almost tipping it over. The person with the bazooka on the other mini bus shot and the torpedo zoomed past Chester's mini bus and sent the other mini bus into flames. It blew up, killing both of the passengers. The driver of Chester's now realized what had happened and grabbed the wheel and quickly dodged the carcass of the other mini bus. He started to speed up even more. They were now going one hundred and sixty kilometres per hour. The other mini buses were catching up as well. The guard didn't say anything and he didn't take his eyes off the track. Chester knew what to do though. He aimed his shot gun. It was incredibly hard to aim because the minibus was going too fast. Chester couldn't focus on his target. The tried to aim but missed, the bullets went passed the first minibus by a couple of meters. Chester aimed again, BANG…BANG…Chester still couldn't get it. The bus was getting closer. Chester had to act quickly. The person who wasn't driving on the other mini bus took out a machine gun as he got closer to Chester. Chester could now make out his body. He was extremely well built but he had many scars over his face, as if he had been attacked by a vicious cat. Chester tried to aim the gun but then dropped down as the person fired. The bullets then went into the driver of Chester's minibus. Blood went over the steering wheel and the guard fell forward, he was immediately killed, the bullets would have disfigured his spinal chord. The dead body fell forward and just missed the wheel of the minibus. Chester couldn't believe it. He was the only one left. He now had to drive and shoot. The other minibus had now came side to side with Chester's. Chester quickly aimed his shot gun and managed to shoot the person who had shot Chester's driver off of his vehicle . _

_The shot gun blew him about twenty meters away because the vehicles were going so fast. Chester then grabbed the bloody steering wheel and quickly turned the minibus into the right direction. Almost making it tip over again. They were extremely slippery and hard to handle. Some more bullets just went into the minibus, just missing Chester. Chester shot again but he missed. The bullets went into the wall of the tunnel. Chester made sure the minibus was heading in the right direction, he then ducked his head down as the person shot again. One bullet went into the wheel, blowing the tire. Chester knew that the vehicle wouldn't last long. He then looked at the other minibus. I was right next to Chester's. The driver was firing at him. The other minibus was coming up behind Chester. Chester had a plan, a crazy plan. He didn't know whether he should do it or not. He looked back to make sure that the minibus was staying in the middle of the tunnel and then he decided to do it. It all happened so quickly. He turned the key of his minibus, turning it off, split seconds after, he leaped towards the minibus beside him. It worked, he landed on the driver and knocked him over. The minibus that had just been turned off went right into a collision with the minibus behind it. The crash killed everyone on it. Chester watched as the explosion drifted away in the distance and then he looked down at the driver. He was trying to get up. Chester quickly dug the shot gun into his back and pulled the trigger. Blood went over Chester, he had killed the driver, it was one of the most horrible things that Chester had ever done but he had to do it. He picked up both halves of the body and threw them off the minibus. He then loaded his gun and then watched the track. Soon he would be at the other end. _


	5. Nicholas & The Executive Committee

_Nicolas and the executive committee_

_**Chester slowed the minibus down as he got closer to the other end of the tunnel. There were guards waiting for him, a whole group of them, about fifteen. They were also all in army clothes. They were carrying heavier weapons such as bazookas and mini-guns, which were those guns that you get off choppers. They watched Chester stop the minibus. They seemed relieved that Chester had survived but disappointed that the other guards hadn't made it. Chester stopped the minibus and walked over to the guards. They smiled at him but you could tell that they were scared and upset. **_

"_**Sir, we have to take you to the panic room, we are under attack" One guard said. Chester nodded to them. **_

"_**Are you injured at all sir?" The guard asked. Chester shook his head.**_

"_**No, I'm OK" He said, sounding a lot more confident than them. **_

"_**Right, lets go then" The guard said and then everyone went through the door and out of the tunnel. Chester was placed in-between them all so that he would be the last to die if they were attacked. They all quickly ran through the next couple of staircases and then they came to the large metal door that led to the reception area. One of the guards placed their hand on the scanner (they also had access to the dome) and then the door opened. Everyone then came into the next room. Chester's heart sank and his spirit was drained when they came into the reception area. Across the whole large building were just carcases of people and blood. The invaders had killed all of the innocent people who just worked at reception as well.**_

"_**How could they have done this? It's just pure evil, they were innocent people, their not even agents" Chester said as he walked across the bloody floor. The guards stayed where they were. **_

"_**There were no survivors, not one single survivor" One guard said. Chester looked around and then looked down in grief. As much as he didn't like this person, it hurt to know that she was dead, even Michelle would have been killed. Suddenly there was a cracking sound. There was gunfire somewhere near the reception area. There were MI6 agents all around the factory fighting off the invaders. **_

"_**We better go sir, they'll be here soon" Someone said. Chester turned around and then he followed them all out of the reception area and into another door which had a sign on top of it saying "Laundry". It actually led to the panic room. Along the way, Chester saw lots of other dead people lying around, both MI6 agents and the others. The walls were stained with blood. This was the most horrific attack that SMIO had ever had. Even the other terrorists that came to attack SMIO didn't cause this much damage. Chester started to wonder if SMIO would last the night. The factory was falling apart. The guards went through another door which led into a steep staircase. As they went down the stairs it got darker. Their footsteps echoed through the hall. Chester could still here the gun shots from the distance. He knew his way to the panic room. He had had about fifty drills of running to the panic room since he joined SMIO. The factory had changed since the last time that he had practised though. Before he left for the mission with Steve, they hadn't even installed the minibus tunnel. Chester could tell that the guards were nervous. They were almost there, they didn't want to get killed now. The all reached the bottom of the staircase and then they came to a blank brick wall. Chester had never seen them build this so he didn't know what to do. A guard stepped forward and then he scanned the wall. He ran his finger down the cold hard brick and then he stopped, pointing at a certain brick. He then pushed it and then all of the guards standing around the small room ran up the staircase again. A small hatch started to open up. It was dark in the hole. The hatch continued to open and then it stopped. A guard shined a torch down. **_

"_**Must've shut down the power" He mumbled to himself. He then looked up at everyone else. Chester knew he had to go down first.**_

"_**Sir, are you ready?" He asked. Chester walked forward.**_

"_**Yes" He said nervously. He wasn't very keen on jumping down into a black hole. He didn't even know what was on the other side or how high it was. **_

"_**Are you sure that this is stable?" Chester asked. The guard looked down again. **_

"_**Yes, you'll be fine" He said reassuringly. Chester looked down and saw the ladder. He then got on to his stomach and moved his plump body down through the hole and on to the cold thick ladder. It was stable. It was firmly placed into the wall. Chester looked back up the ladder at the higher guards. **_

"_**We'll see you at the bottom" The guard said. Chester nodded and then he slowly moved down. His hands were getting cold and going numb. He couldn't see the bottom. He just kept crawling down into the darkness…it got colder as he got further down. **_

_**Five minutes had passed. Chester had just reached the bottom. To his surprise, it was dry and warm. There was some kind of heater placed inside the walls and the roofing layer. Chester looked back up the ladder. He couldn't see the top. The ladder was incredibly high, possibly about half a kilometre long. It was lucky that he didn't fall. That will be the day, Chester thought to himself. It seemed so easy, he was sure that it was going to happen some day. He brushed his clothes and then looked to the side. There was a door. He sighed and walked through it. As soon as he opened the door, everything became light. He was in a long corridor made of metal. It looked like the inside of a rocket ship. There were lights going up the tunnel. It was good to be back in the light. Chester started to walk through the tunnel, it was all the same for ages. He was getting tired of walking. It seemed like the SMIO was trying to make him lose weight. **_

_**Ten minutes passed. Chester had finally reached the end of the tunnel. There was another metal door. It had a hand scanner on it. Chester hoped that they had installed his finger prints to the computer's memory. He walked up to the hand scanner and placed his hand on the screen. A green laser scanned his hand and then the door slid open. He was now in the panic room. There were loads of people. They were all waiting for Chester. They all seemed glad to see him. Some of them ran up to him and shook his hand. When they all cleared away, Chester walked to the end of the room where someone was standing. He was taller than Chester and a lot thinner. He had a shaved head and a short grey beard. He had light green eyes and a short stubby nose. He was wearing a blue business suit. He looked at Chester. He tried to smile but it was hard after what was happening at the moment. He was glad to see Chester though. He and Chester were good friends. He was the assistant manager of SMIO. He was to become manager after Chester. He had really good leadership skills. Chester hugged him. **_

"_**It's good to see you again, Will" He said. **_

"_**It's good to see you too" Will said. Will went over to the next door and opened it up.**_

"_**This does not look good, we are losing the fight, SMIO won't last the night" Will said. Chester followed him through into the next room. The room was in a round shape and the circled walls had computers around them. Each one had a view of the SMIO factory. They were all connected to security cameras around the factory. Almost everyone of them could see the agents fighting. Chester walked over to one. He could see the invaders shooting at the MI6 agents. They were getting killed every second. Chester looked down. He knew that he had been defeated. **_

_**After six long hours of waiting and watching, the SMIO had managed to fight off the invaders. The factory was safe again. There were no surviving enemy. Luckily, and fascinatingly, the SMIO had started to overrun the invaders and had managed to clean the place of them. There were still many casualties and SMIO had not yet gotten over the incident of all of the civilians that were killed. There was a lot of cleaning up to do. **_

"_**This won't be forgotten for a while" Will said as he, Chester and a group of guards walked through the corridors of the factory, heading towards the shooting range, which was located on the north side of the factory. There was still lots of dead bodies and other objects lying across the ground. Chester was still watching the dead bodies. He had never seen anything like this before. It was like being in the war. Basically, he was in a kind of war. SMIO was at war. He was sure that this wouldn't be the end and that sooner or later they would have another attack. **_

"_**We haven't seen the end of this, we are at war" Will said, looking at Chester. It was as if he had read Chester's mind. **_

"_**Yes, I was just thinking that" Chester replied. They continued to walk through the corridor. **_

"_**This is the third time this year" Will said, "soon we'll have lost too many people, we can't keep fighting like this, we are losing men" **_

"_**We have to do something about it" Chester said.**_

"_**Of course we do, but what?" Will asked. Chester looked down. He had to think, he knew that it was SIN now and he had just got an idea. It was a good one, and this time , it will work.**_

"_**We're having a meeting up in the main office, tell the whole executive committee" Chester said. Will looked at him. He had a smile, he knew that Chester had an idea.**_

"_**What time, sir?" He asked. Chester looked at his watch. **_

"_**Um…make it eleven o'clock" Chester said. Will nodded.**_

"_**I'll get to it straight away" He said and then he turned around and power walked back to the other end of the corridor. Chester followed the guards through the corridor. He would've went with Will but he needed to check the rest of the factory as he was in charge of it all. **_

_**11:00am **_

_**The day had not improved. Outside, it was still as dark as a black hole. The factory was almost covered in red sand. Chester was sitting in the main office. It was a large room. Not so much in width but in length. It was a rectangular room, with a long black table, it looked like one of those tables that a villain would have in a James Bond movie. It was surrounded by seats and then on the walls were expensive paintings of famous locations around the world. There was Paris, London, New York, St. Petersburg and many more. They were all painted by the same person as well. Chester was sitting in the room alone. At the far side of the room on the chair that faced down the middle of the table. He was holding a hot mug of coffee. He was expecting the executive committee at anytime now. He could hear footsteps coming up to the door and then passing. Chester had gotten changed now. He was wearing an expensive brown fabric suit, his hair was combed over and he was wearing glasses. He had not worn them since he left for the mission with Steve. He looked down at his watch in silence. It was 11:02. He looked back at the door again as it opened. A group of men all dressed similarly to Chester came into the room. Most of them were the same age as Chester. They were all around their fifty's but most of them had aged more than Chester, they all had grey hair. They all smiled and nodded at Chester but didn't shake his hand. Everyone had to stick to the rules. They all sat down at their selected seats straight away. Will was the last to come in. He sat on the middle chair at the other end of the table, facing Chester. When everyone had sat down and stopped talking, Chester stood up. **_

"_**Good morning, how is everyone?" He asked. He had to speak clearly and loudly so that everyone could hear him. There were about thirteen people in the room, not including Chester. They all replied to him and then he turned around to a board.**_

"_**I know you are all aware of the three previous attacks and I am here to talk to you about them" Chester turned around to everyone else.**_

"_**Can anyone tell me where they are coming from…and where all this…" Chester tried to find the word, "…stuff outside?" Chester asked. No one answered because they had no answer. **_

"_**I know, I know this will seem crazy but trust me, it is real, ever since I left for my last mission with Steven Richards, the most peculiar things happened to me…I couldn't explain them and I didn't believe it when I was told the truth. When I was on the plane heading for Oklahoma, a ghost had told me to get off the plane and that something was going to happen, after that, there was a terrorist attack. The plane started to then, um…destroy itself and then I was teleported to another plane, I then had to get out of the airport as the whole sky started to rain with planes. The airport was destroyed and I was one of few survivors, I know that you have already heard of that though. Also, on the way to Oklahoma, Steven had experienced paranormal things like this, he was attacked on a train and saved by the same ghost that I saw" Chester stopped and checked that everyone else was convinced, they probably weren't but they were paying attention. He then continued, " We eventually made it to San Francisco but we were on different ships, the ghost woke me up and said that I had to get to Steve's ship because it was under attack, there I was taught what this is all about…It's called SIN. Chester then took the next ten minutes to explain to them about SIN. **_

_**It was 7:00pm at night and Chester and William were in the meeting room by themselves. The meeting with the executive committee had strangely been successful. More so than Chester had expected anyway. The executive committee had agreed to launch another mission into Japan, this time, they knew about SIN and they were going to get straight back on to it. They didn't quite know enough about SIN yet, they thought that they could research it and hope that the ghost would help them again. **_

"_**The only problem is, who are we going to send?" Chester said as he picked up the coffee mugs left by the executive committee. William looked up, he had disappointment in his face. **_

"_**I was expecting you to decide on that sir" He said. Chester looked down. "I don't think we can hire someone from a foreign country again, England is disgusted with the SMIO that we have lost their best secret agent. **_

"_**I don't think we have any available in the country" William said. **_

"_**What do you mean available?" Chester asked. **_

"_**Um…secret agents, that are capable of such a big mission" William said. **_

"_**There has to be someone", Chester looked up at William, "Do you know anyone who has, well, made an appearance, a rather large one. William looked down to think. **_

"_**Well, Roberto De Vila had stopped the 1992 Sea Pirates (which was a group of terrorists who had a deadly stolen submarine and used to destroy islands in the Pacific). **_

"_**Where is he now?" Chester asked. William's facial expression changed all of a sudden. **_

"_**Oh, no, he is living in Italy, he's Italian, damn it" William said. Chester shook his head. **_

"_**Who else?" Chester asked. William started to flick his fingers through his bushy moustache as he thought again. **_

"_**Well…oh! That's right! I know the perfect man for it" William said excitedly.**_

"_**Who?" Chester asked, curious for the answer. **_

"_**Do you remember Nicolas Barton?" William asked. Chester suddenly remembered him too. **_

"_**Yeah, that's a great idea! He's the one who saved all those hostages in the Bukarov Crisis in Russia last year, wasn't he?" Chester said. **_

"_**And the one who caught that mafia boss back in ninety-eight in Italy" William said. **_

"_**My God, that's right, William…get me a phone…wait"**_

_**Chester stopped and looked down. **_

"_**No, he retired, didn't he" He said. William remembered as well. **_

"_**That's right, oh well, we'll just have to find someone else"**_

"_**No, we have to get him, he's the only other person who can go, he's almost as skilled as Steve, we have to at least contact him". **_

_**The phone immediately started to ring. It was in the kitchen but the kitchen was empty. The house was very neat and organized. There were many beautiful portraits up and lots of expensive objects on the walls, such as golden candle holders and tapestries. It was like a modern time castle. It was a simple two storey European style house. This was Nicolas Barton's house. Nicolas Barton wasn't really a famous secret agent but he had almost an as big reputation as Steve. He was thirty eight years old now, he was fourteen years older than Steve though. He had retired for two reasons. First, he was too old to be in MI6, thirty eight isn't old, MI6 just want the healthiest and youngest people that they can get. You have to be extremely fit. The second reason, he, like Steve, had a family, a wife and two little boys. He cared about his family more than anything and wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. He had the money to guarantee a good life so he had promised to take them on holidays and everything. He was living a real good life. The house started to vibrate as Nicolas's wife cam walking down the stairs to answer the phone. She was tall and slim and had long blonde hair. She walked through the bright dinning room and then into the kitchen and picked up the phone. **_

"_**Hello?" She said. Chester was on the other side. **_

"_**Hello, is that Mrs Barton?" Chester asked, he was sounding very calm, he was speaking as if he would if he was holding a ransom and was talking to the police. **_

"_**Yes, it is" She said. **_

"_**How are you?" Chester asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, thank you, look, if this is for charity, we're not-**_

"_**No, we're not trying to sell anything, we're the MI6" Chester said. **_

_**Mrs Barton slowly put the phone down. She hated the MI6. She was the one who had convinced Nicolas to retire from MI6. She didn't like him going into combat because he had a family to look after and she was always worried about him. She loved him too much to let him get killed by someone who wasn't even his real enemy. She was about to put the phone down but then she stopped. **_

"_**Sarah"…Sarah looked over to her husband, he was also tall and well built, he had long brown hair that went down to the bottom of his neck. **_

"_**Don't hang up yet". Sarah looked him in the eyes desperately. **_

"_**You promised that you wouldn't do anymore for them" Sarah said. **_

"_**I know, don't worry, I won't do anything" Nicolas said, he walked over to Sarah and she gave him the phone and then she went back upstairs. **_

"_**Hello?" He said. **_

"_**Nicolas, it's Chester Bennington" Chester said. Nicolas knew who Chester was because he used to work with him. **_

"_**Hi, it's good to hear from you again sir, how are you?" Nicky asked. **_

"_**I'm good, I need to talk to you though, I have a proposition" Chester said. **_

"_**Look, I can't join MI6 again, I promised my wife that I wouldn't" Nicolas said. **_

"_**I know, I just need to tell you that we are in desperate need for someone to do a very important job, the most important mission that has ever been launched, I'm sure you're aware of what is going on outside" Chester said. **_

_**Nicolas looked out the window and saw all of the red dust falling outside. **_

"_**Yes, I am" He said. **_

"_**This mission is the answer to all of this, and if we don't go through with it, the whole world is at stake" Chester said. **_

"_**What do you mean, who's doing it?" Nicolas asked. **_

"_**It's something we've never experienced before, let me just say that it, well…is not human" Chester said. Nicolas took a deep breath.**_

"_**So what are you asking" He replied, half jokngly**_

"_**You won't understand it if I just tell you now, it's a long story, it would be great if you could just come over to SMIO tomorrow or something, that would be great…all I want for now is to talk, and I'll leave the final decision to you…you have no idea how much it would mean to me…to us…even to America Nicky" Chester said. Nicolas looked down, he had to think, he still wanted to join MI6 but he had promised his wife that he wouldn't. **_

"_**Right, I'll come but I'm not saying that I'll do it" Nicolas said. **_

"_**Good, I'll see you tomorrow, anytime after nine"**_


	6. Steve & The Fellowship

_**Steve and the fellowship**_

_The high snowy peaks were covered under a thick grey sheet of clouds. There was no presence in the whole thousands of miles. The whole horizon was dark and grey, except for one gloomy light that shone from the distance. It was coming from the top of a mountain. From far away, you could barley notice it but from close up, you would actually find that it was a huge Japanese castle. It was the home of a great leader called Master Shakkitta, the leader of one of the greatest and last Samurai armies of this time. _

_They were the warriors who had to protect the world from SIN. For thousands of years, they had been fighting Sinforr (SIN'S warriors). The world did not however, appreciate it. They didn't know anything of SIN and thought that they had to get rid of the Samurai, little did they know that without the Samurai, the world would fall to the hands of SIN in only a very short matter of time. _

_Also in this fort, was where the famous Steve Williams was. He was presumed dead by the SMIO and the rest of the world. He had amazingly made it this far though, with the help of Joe Strider, someone who he had to pick up in his original mission set by the SMIO. It became a change of plan but Steve still knew that Joe would be a great help, as when he was young, he was attacked by SIN but fortunately he survived and also had received a gift that he was not meant to receive. He now has the eyes of SIN and can see and feel what SIN is feeling. Steve had also met a ghost along the way. He didn't have a name and he didn't know where he came from but he was determined in helping him to defeat SIN. Now, the whole trio was to go with Steve to battle SIN. Although Steve had come a long way, he had barely started. _

_Steve came over to the wooden table and sat down in between Joe and the ghost. He was carrying two mugs of beer. He gave one to Joe and then kept the other one for himself. _

"_Cheers" Joe said as he took the mug. Everyone looked at Steve as he sat down._

"_So, Steven, are you ready for tomorrow?" Master Shakkitta asked. _

"_Yes, I couldn't be anymore ready, I'm actually looking forward to leaving tomorrow" Steve said. Everyone took a sip of their beer. So did Steve. It was beautiful, Japanese beer was the best that he had ever tried, and what made it better was that it was brewed up in the mountains. The Samurai had to rely on their own supplies to live. _

"_So where is this place that we have to stop at first?" Steve asked. _

"_On the far end of Urup, and the mountains, there is a monastery, no one knows it's there, it is as hidden as we are, it is home of a monk called Shunnhann Moesetoe Wallis" The ghost said. _

"_Is he Japanese?" Steve asked. Master Shakkitta looked down and scratched his head to think. _

"_He comes from a far distant land, a land of greed, power and more greed" He said. _

"_America?" Steve asked, puzzled._

"_Wales" The ghost exclaimed._

"_What does he know about SIN?" Steve asked. _

"_He has been fighting against SIN for as long as we have, we have to take him with us, he's also a very religious man, Catholic" Master Shakkitta said. _

"_Do you know how long it will take to get there?" Steve asked. _

"_It should take about three days, non stop walking" Master Shakkitta said. _

_Steve took another sip of the beer and then he looked around. The room was full with drunk men. They were all singing and drinking. It was still snowing outside, well, it was always snowing. The sky was blue and you could see thousands of stars. It was really quite beautiful. Steve was freezing though. Since the samurai had no contact with the rest of the world, they didn't have heaters. They only had fires that didn't do much. It was something that they had learnt to cope with though. Steve and Joe were struggling to get used to it. It was pretty funny actually, the samurai had no idea on what the rest of the world looked like. They thought that they were still living in the 15th__ century. They would be shocked when they see what Japan looked like, also as it was probably the most advanced country technologically. _

"_We are leaving four o'clock tomorrow morning Steven" Master Shakkitta said. Steve looked at his watch. It was 9:00pm. _

"_OK, I better get to bed then" Steve said. _

"_Good idea, you'll need your energy tomorrow" The ghost said. Steve finished his beer and then he walked out of the large dinning hall and then into a large brick tower. This was where he and Joe stayed. It was very tall but most of the building were just a long spiral staircase made out of brick as well. At the top was a cosy room with two beds made on the floor. There were many Japanese painting and tapestries on the walls, the whole fort was like that. Steve had always had the urge to look behind one of the tapestries and perhaps find a secret room but he had never got round to it. He also wasn't having a good time, although he had had a while to have fun and just enjoy the nights, he still worried about his family. They were expecting him a couple of weeks ago. He wasn't aloud to contact them either, not because of the fact that the fort didn't have telephones but because the ghost thought that if Steve spoke to his wife, he would be easily convinced to leave the mission and go back home and there was no stopping Steve in doing that. He was continuing his mission at his own will. Everyone tried to avoid Steve thinking about his family because he knew that his family was waiting for him and that they all though he was dead now. All the thoughts of his wife marrying someone else or something happening to them when he wasn't there, were a problem to him. He always worried about these things but he had to try not think about them. _

_Steve came into the bedroom and walked over to the window. It was open and all of the cold frosty air was coming through. He closed the window, he reached over to the icy cold handle and then looked down. It was a very high tower. Steve could see two men at the bottom smoking. It wasn't a cigarette. It was some kind of plant. One that was grown up here. Steve watched them as they got stoned on the plant and then he looked up into the blue misty mountains. He looked into the very distance but he couldn't see any sign of a building. He scanned the mountain tops and then he stopped on an object. He thought he could see something but knew wasn't sure whether his eyes were just playing tricks on him or whether he was really seeing something. It was a distant light, coming from the mountains. It looked like someone was camping there. Probably just a group of samurai or maybe, maybe a group of Sinforr. They were said to appear every now and then in the mountains because the samurai had been fighting them off for thousands of years. Also, after all that had been happening, Steve was sure that there was a big chance that they were Sinforr. Steve watched them and then he closed the window and then looked at a small portrait that was on a little coffee table carved out of wood from the mountains. It had a picture of Steve's wife on it. She had medium length hazel coloured hair that covered her ears and the side of her head. Steve looked at it and smiled and then he put it down as he heard footsteps echoing up the staircase. Steve walked over to the door and saw Joe coming up the stairs. He wasn't going to tell Joe about the Sinforr (assuming they were Sinforr) because they were at camp right now and Steve would be leaving the fort tomorrow morning, and early. He had to get some sleep. _


	7. Leaving The Fort

_**Leaving the fort**_

_Steve's watch started to beep, it disturbed the cold quiet night. Both Steve and Joe jumped out of bed with a fright. Steve took some breaths and then he wiped the sweat off his face. He had had another dream of his sister's death. Every night he had that dream. It was horrible. He had to relive the death of his sister and her baby every night now. Strangely, now, every time he had the dream, it seemed to get more real, everything happened a lot slower and he was starting to get a weird vision in his dream. When he was running over to the car, through the window, next to his sister, he could see a faint figure, like a ghost. He couldn't't make out any detail of it, he could only make out the shape. It was big and it had two horns, it sort of looked like what the devil was supposed to look like. It was like the thing that Steve had seen behind the door on the Starsailer, when he was going to Urup. It was SIN. _

_Steve suddenly remembered where he was. He was still sitting up in his floor- bed, thinking. Joe had already gotten changed and was making his way down the stairs. Steve pulled himself out of bed. He walked over to another table which was hand carved out of wood and he grabbed a pair of black tracksuit pants which were ready for him on the side. He then grabbed a bulky white t-shirt and then he put it on. He then grabbed a black beanie and then he put on his boots that Master Shakkitta had given him. He then picked up his ruck-sack with all his other clothes, his gun and all of his other personnel belongings. He was about to walk out and then he remembered the picture of his wife. He didn't't have time to put it into his pack so he just put it in his pocket. He was now ready. He walked through the door and then ran down the staircase. When he came outside, he felt the rush of cold air hit him at once. It was snowing quite heavily. The mountains surrounding the fort were covered in whiteness. Steve couldn't't see anyone so he walked inside, to the dinning hall. Along the way, there were many people getting ready. He walked through all of the corridors until he got to the dinning hall and that was where everyone was. The were all changed and having breakfast. Again, there was a blank spot between Joe and the ghost. Steve walked over to the part of the hall where you get the food, the best thing was that it was for free. Steve's personnel favourite meal was the White Duck in Sha-man sauce. It was a Japanese duck that was only found up in the mountains. It was cooked in a beautiful sweet and sour sauce. That was what Steve got for breakfast. He then took his plate of food over to the table. _

"_Good morning Steven, did you get a good sleep?" Master Shakkitta asked. Steve didn't get a good sleep, even though he was asleep, he had had such a horrible dream that he felt as though he hadn't had any sleep at all. _

"_Yeah, I had a pretty good sleep" He said. Master Shakkitta took another bite out of his large sushi roll._

"_Good, your going to need all the energy you can get for today" Master Shakkitta said. Steve started to eat his breakfast. Master Shakkitta continued to speak. _

"_So, after breakfast, we're going to assemble at the front entrance and then we'll be split into groups, it's too dangerous to go as one large group, with all the Sinforr out at the moment" He said. _

"_Are we all going to be together?" Steve asked. _

"_Yes, we'll have some soldiers to accompany us as well" Master Shakkitta said. _

_Steve finished his breakfast quite quickly and would've happily went back for more but they had to leave. Everyone was soon waiting outside the fort at the entrance. All of the soldiers were assembled. Steve was amazed at how they had organized themselves. It was like the Lord of the Rings. The army wasn't quite as big but it could still do a lot of damage. They were all very well trained as well. Master Shakkitta was instructing them on what to do when they leave. _

"_We will stop at nightfall and meet up to set up camp together! there will be no need for breaks unless it is completely necessary! Does everyone understand that!" Master Shakkitta shouted. _

"_Yes Master!" The army yelled in unison. _

"_Good!, lets move out!" Master Shakkitta yelled. The army started to run into the mountains, breaking up into four different groups, each with about fifty men. Roughly twenty-five men came over to Steve's group. Master Shakkitta came as well. _

"_We'll be the last group, in case the Sinforr are waiting to bombard us, the rest of the men will take them out" He said. Everyone hoisted up their packs and then they started to follow Master Shakkitta through the snowy foggy path which led into the mountains. The soldiers were behind everyone else, Master Shakkitta was leading the whole group. Steve started to get tried straight away when they hit the snow, it was almost thirty inches deep and it was terribly cold. Steve knew that this wasn't going to be an easy journey. _


	8. I Can't Help You

_**I can't help you"**_

_Chester was dressed up in an expensive black suit and a while shirt with a black tie. He looked a lot like James Bond, in the suit anyway. He had a comb-over and a stylish haircut. His hair was quite short now, not even an inch long. He was nervous and he wanted to look his best today because Nicholas Barton was coming to SMIO. He was the world's last hope and Chester had to convince him to go on the mission. _

_Chester was standing by the main entrance of the reception building. The SMIO had repaired the factory now and they had hired new workers to work in the office and the reception area. Chester looked at his watch, it was now 10:23am. Nicolas was expected any time now. _

_Chester straightened his tie and then he watched the doors as they started to open. Nicolas then emerged from the doors and came up to Chester. He was wearing casual clothes, he wasn't nervous at all. He walked up to Chester and shook his hand. _

"_It's good to see you again, sir" Nicolas said. Chester smiled. _

"_Nicolas Barton, it's an honour" Chester said. _

"_Call me Nicky, that's what everyone calls me now" Nicky said. _

"_OK…Nicky" Chester said. Nicky nodded his head and then he looked passed Chester. _

"_Wow, this place has changed a lot since I was last here, it's like a spaceport" He said. Chester turned around._

"_Yes, I think they change it every week, it gets quite annoying though" He said. _

"_Did you hear about what happened last Sunday?" Chester asked. _

"_Oh, yeah, that was horrible, were many people killed?" Nicky asked. _

"_Yeah, they killed all of the civilians and lots of the security as well" Chester said. There was then a short silence between them both._

"_Well, I don't want to waste your time…I'll get straight to the point" Chester then said. Nicky put his hands in his pockets._

"_Look, Mr Bennington, I would love to help but I've made a promise to my wife, I won't help the MI6 anymore, I'm retired" Nicky said. Chester ignored Nicky._

"_All this stuff that's happening to New York, it's going to get worse, this mission will stop it from happening, were you aware of the last mission that I was on, with Steve Williams?" Chester asked. Nicky looked up._

"_Yes, I am, he went missing in the Pacific" Nicky said. _

"_I almost died as well, do you know what the mission was for?" Chester said, he led Nicky upstairs towards his office wile he talked. _

"_No" Nicky replied, "well, it was about the so called 'plague', but I didn't believe it" Nicky said. Chester looked at Nicky._

"_You have the right to not believe in it, it isn't true, it's something much…much worse" Chester said. Chester looked right into Nicky's eyes. _

"_Now tell me honestly, forget ever logic thing that you have learnt through SMIO…and answer this one question…do you believe in Hell?"._

_Nicky's eyebrow raised in curiosity, and after a few seconds came his answer._

"_Sir I really can't answer that…I don't know what I believe"._

_Chester didn't hesitate to continue._

"_Well if I was to tell you that something terrible was about to happen…and I don't just mean a war…I mean an unstoppable attack from the wost enemy imaginable"_

_Nicky looked away from Chester, trying to hide the amusement in his face. _

"_Sir, Aliens are to speculate on…and there is very little evidence to support their existence-_

"_I'm not talking about Aliens Nicky…I'm talking about the Devil…"._

_There was then an awkward silence, eventually broken by Nicky._

"_Sir, I don't mean to be close-minded, or to deny what you're saying…but I do not believe in ghost stories…supernatural activity…all of those things have a right to be believed in but I honestly think that this time you and the MI6 have the wrong sources…there is no way that this "plague" could have anything more than a logical explanation"._

_Chester bit his lip in frustration._

"_Look, I know this is hard to believe…but I can't stress enough how much you need to listen to me…I swear to God, against my country, that I am not lying, everything I'm telling you is the truth"._

_This time Nicky kept his mouth shut, but stood there looking at his feet, shaking his head. Chester put his arm around Nicky and led him from the reception hall._

"_Let me tell you the real story" _

_***_

_As Steve got higher into the mountains, it got colder and colder. It was torture, that was the only way to put it. They had been walking up hill through thick snow for six hours non stop. They had only stopped once and that was because Joe had fallen over, luckily he just avoided the chance of breaking his leg. Steve was heavily panting through his thick weather gear. He was mumbling to himself to keep himself awake. _

"_Your gonna get over this bloody mountain, just keep walking" _

"_How the hell can he keep doing this (referring to Master Shakkitta)"_

_Steve then started to sing songs in his head, "Today is the greatest…day I've ever known". The storm was getting stronger. Steve tried to keep going but then he realized that he couldn't. He fell over, his face went deep into the cold snow. It felt as though thousands of knifes were sticking into Steve's face. _

"_Steve's down!" The ghost yelled to Master Shakkitta. It wasn't easy to hear him though, due to the storm. Master Shakkitta turned around. _

"_Everyone, we're stopping for a break!" He yelled. Joe had managed to get this far and cope with the walking but he was very relieved to stop. Everyone dropped down and pulled out water flasks. Steve slowly regained his energy and then he crawled over to Joe, who was only two meters away. He then sat up. _

"_God, this is too hard" He said. Joe gulped down a mouthful of water. _

"_I know, I guess I knew it would be like this though" Joe said. Steve looked across to everyone else and started to think. He was an idiot for not even thinking about this. He never thought it would be hard, he was very wrong. Steve couldn't believe it, some soldiers weren't even sitting down, they had heavy armour on as well. Steve took a couple of mouthfuls of water and then he realized that the water was starting to freeze. _

"_Bloody hell, what the hell did I do to deserve this!" Steve growled. _

_After a couple of minutes, Master Shakkitta stood up._

"_Everyone up!" He yelled. Everyone got up. Steve felt a lot better now. They all started to slowly make their way through the mountain again. The only thing that made Steve happy was that they were moving away from the Sinforr. As long as they kept walking, the Sinforr wouldn't catch them. _

"_So SIN is going to come out of hell and take over the world, that's what your saying?" Nicky said. Chester shrugged, _

"_Well, yes, that's the main point" Chester said. Nicky put his hands over his face and sighed. _

"_Look, I know how much you need me but isn't there anyone else who you can use?" Nicky asked. Chester sat on the table. _

"_Nicky, you're the best agent in the world, haven't you always dreamed of being better than Steve, you've always been the second best but now you have a chance to be the best, Steve is dead and now the world is counting on you to save them" Chester said. Nicky then couldn't hold back his stress. He thumped the long table, making all of the wine glasses shake. _

"_Look, for the last time, I have a family, I'm not leaving them!" Nicky yelled. Chester looked down. _

"_Nicky…you must understand, if SIN isn't stopped, you and your family will die" Chester said. All of a sudden, Nicky jumped up and grabbed Chester by the shirt._

"_Don't you dare say anything like that about them, you understand!" _

_Chester tried to remove Nicky's hand._

"_You understand!" Nicky repeated. Chester nodded. Nicky let go of Chester and wiped the sweat off his hand as Chester fixed up his front. He then stood up and put his jacket back on._

"_I'm sorry Chester, I can't help you" He said and then he disappeared through the door. _


	9. Abaddon

_**Abaddon**_

_Manhattan, New York, 6:00pm_

_The sun was beginning to go down, the sky was a mixture of colours like black and red. It was another blissful night, not mentioning the red sand. The city was slowly getting darker, the stars weren't appearing though, there was a large thick sheet of smoke covering the sky. This was now a normal night for New York. Everyone was now inside, it was too dangerous to be outside. Ever since the attack at SMIO, police had to patrol the city. The rest of the city was becoming suspicious of what the plague had to do with this. _

_Nicky was sitting on his lounge with his arm around his wife. They were both watching the television. The two boys were up in their rooms watching TV as well. Nicky was watching a live news report on weird sightings in New York. Locals had claimed seeing something pull itself out of the sand. _

"_It was this tall…devil like creature, it had reddish skin, it just came climbing out of the sand like a crab or something" The man said. He was fat and looked as though he was retired, he had grey had and he spoke with an American country accent. Nick didn't believe the man, although he did find it very simular to what Chester had told him about. The man was claiming that a Sinforr had emerged from the sand. The news report then changed to a different location, it was being filmed by a camera looking over the SMIO factory. There were thousands of protestors around it. It looked like most of New York was there. _

"_These people are planning to protest until SMIO tell them all what this is about, we now go to reporter Cindy Callen, who is back at the studio". _

_The location then changed again and it showed another female news reporter with blonde hair back at the studio. _

"_Thankyou Debra…some people say this is just a scandal, some say this is all for money, some people even believe that this is the end of the world. Honestly, we don't know what to believe, but we are certain that the SMIO has all the answers and we believe that there is some kind of dangerous answer to these events that they are not telling us, we are now believing that America and the rest of the world is not being attacked by a plague but, maybe something more dangerous, something different, religious people are already starting to gather together in churches and hide until this is over…we have managed to gain some information on something called SIN, we don't know anything about it though. We now go to Alexander Neely in California, where the sky is also starting to rain with red sand. _

_***_

"_Damn it! How are we going to get rid of them!" Chester yelled to himself. He was standing by a large window that watched over the entrance of the factory was, he could see all of the army trucks parked outside the factory, some of them were being destroyed by the protestors. _

"_Should I send them out, sir?" William asked. Chester looked at William and then back at the protestors outside. _

"_Yes" He said, and then he took his third shot of vodka. William pulled out a radio from a pocket from his pants and then spoke into it. _

"_Send them out" He said. Chester and William then both watched the protestors and a group of security guards, in lots of armour and with riot shields. The protestors started to fight them. The guards weren't aloud to hurt them, they just had to try and clear away the protestors by chasing them out. Chester and William continued to watch as the protestors were slowly driven away by the guards. _

"_They'll be out of here in about half an hour" Chester said to himself and then he walked over to a coffee machine which was nearby and made himself a cup of coffee. He turned the nob to make the water come out but nothing happened. He frowned and did it again, "Don't tell me" He muttered to himself. William, who was still watching the protestors from the window turned around as there was a loud smashing sound. Chester had hit the coffee machine. _

"_Damn it! They've cut the power!". William looked up and then noticed that the lights had gone out. This wasn't a good sign. Now, with all of the security fences out, the protestors would easily get through to the factory. This also meant that the blast door down at the reception area wouldn't work, that meant that Chester would be trapped in the reception area, that was where the protestors would get to first. William looked down at the bottom of the car park, where the protestors and the guards were. It looked like a mosh-pit at a rock concert. There were people jumping round everywhere and people were being thrown around. The protestors were starting to get a hand over the guards now. There was not a single space down on the car park area where you could see the actual ground. William kept watching them and then he did notice something. Underneath all of the people fighting, the grounded had started to grow brighter. William transfixed his eyes and concentrated on the ground. There was definitely something underneath them, the ground was all red. William started to think that it could have been blood, but that was impossible. The whole area was red, blood could never expand like that, second, William very much doubted that anyone would've died. The SMIO guards knew perfectly well that they were not to hurt anyone and the protestors weren't fighting for violence. They wouldn't want to kill the guards. William realized that the ground was getting redder, the guards and the protestors had noticed it as well now. They all slowly stopped and began to watch the ground. William all of a sudden realized what it was. It was red sand, it was the sand that was covering all of the city. William had never seen it come up that quickly though. He kept his eyes on it. _

"_Eh, Chester!…you better come and look at this!" He called to Chester, who was still moaning to himself about the coffee machine. Chester finally got the coffee machine working, the boiling water came pouring out. _

"_The power's back!" Chester called. All of a sudden, the lights came back on. Chester finished making his coffee and then looked up as William called him_

"_Chester!". Chester ran over to him. William was still looking out of the window, with a terrified expression on his face. His face had gone completely pale. Chester looked at him and then looked down out the window at all of the people down the bottom. Not only was the car park covered with red sand but, there were things emerging from it. They looked like humans, as they came further out, you could make more sense of what they looked like. They were roughly the same size as a human, perhaps bigger, they had red burnt skin, it looked like they had come out of an oven, or the depths of hell. They were all bald and they had large sharp claws ripping through each of their fingers, they had five long bony fingers on each hand, like a human. They looked just like demons, they also had two short horns coming out of their heads. They looked exactly like the devil, except they didn't have a tail. Chester and William both watched. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing. The people down the bottom had already figured that they weren't safe. They had no idea of what these things were but they did not look safe. They only person who knew what they were was Chester. They were Sinforr, sent by SIN. They were who had invaded the SMIO, who had been attacking the factory, only this time they looked different. They looked like their natural selves. They didn't look like humans, with human skin and they didn't have clothes on. Chester and William continued to watch them as they stood up. They all opened their eyes, it was a shock for them to be out in the sunlight. Their eyes were very simular to a cats. They were yellow and they had black pupils in the shape of a long thin diamond. They all took a little while to get used to the light as everyone started to make their way towards the factory, the guards did however, the protestors went back into the city but they were soon to find out that now all of the Sinforr were coming out of the red sand over the city as well. This was what the SMIO had feared. The time had come, the Sinforr had began their first attack on New York. This was SIN's first attempt to take over the world. New York was one of the leading cities of the world. Taking over New York would make it a lot easier to take over the rest of America and then taking over America would make it easy to take over the rest of the world. From the looks of it, there was no hope for New York fighting off the Sinforr. They were covering the whole city, just like the red sand. Comparing New York to the army of Sinforr was like comparing a termite nest to a human. _

_The Sinforr on the car park of the SMIO had now noticed the people running around. Even if they had gotten out of the car park, they were still running through an endless army of Sinforr. Chester knew what was going to happen but he kept watching in disbelief. The Sinforr immediately turned on the protestors and started to attack them. This time they didn't have guns but they were killing people in a much worse way. They would attack them like gorillas. Picking them up and ripping them apart. They had a lot of strength. They would also jump on the people and claw them to death. In whatever way they could, they would kill them. Chester watched as the protestors started to slowly disappear in the crowds of Sinforr. Now the ground was starting to flood with blood, not only red sand. _

"_What are they?" William asked breathlessly. Chester kept watching them as they slaughtered the people down on the car park. _

"_They are called Sinforr" Chester said. He was grateful that William believed him about SIN. Chester had told him about SIN and the Sinforr when he had the executive committee over. William looked at Chester. He had a look of fear on his face. _

"_Sir, we have to get you out of here, they'll be inside the factory soon, even with the power back on" William said. They both looked down out the window again as they heard a loud painful scream. It came from below the window. They both looked down and saw that the riot guards had been caught. They were trying to fight the Sinforr off but it wasn't much use. Chester watched helplessly as a Sinforr jumped over a guard, making him drop his shield. It landed on the guard and then before the guard could do anything else to defend himself, the Sinforr grabbed the man around the head (its hand was about as big as a human head) and dislocated the head from the spine. The man was immediately dead. The guards were taken down in about ten seconds. Chester was too caught up in watching the Sinforr torture everyone but William grabbed him firmly around the arm and ran with him out of the room and up the next corridor. There were already explosions taking place. New York was falling apart. _

"_At least we can get through the blast door now" William breathed as he sprinted through the corridors. Chester was having trouble trying to keep up with William. William was a lot thinner than him. _

"_William - we'll - go - to - the - armoury room - first" Chester breathed. William turned left instead of right to head towards the armoury room._

"_Good idea sir" William breathed back. Chester looked at his watch. It was 6:34pm. William stopped at a door and then he took out a key. On top of the door was a sign which said "Armoury 1". William unlocked the door and then there was suddenly another large explosion. Both Chester and William looked back down the corridor that led towards the reception area. The Sinforr had broken through into the factory. Chester could already hear the distant screaming of the office workers in the reception area. Again, they were going to be killed, this time it would only be more painful. The Sinforr weren't just hunting for the SMIO this time, they were hunting for the innocent people as well. Their plan was to leave no survivors, they were to exterminate everyone in the city. _

"_Come on! They'll be here soon" William yelled. They both walked into the dark armoury room. William searched for the light. When the room lit up, Chester was reminded of how amazing the room was. It was a large rectangular room. The concrete walls were painted in a bronze colour. The room was filled with a funny smell. It smelt like what a car garage or a shed usually smelt like. Chester found it very addictive. William ran over to the wall and grabbed a thick heavy gun. It was an assault/grenade rifle. Chester ran over to the other side of the room. There was a huge selection of guns. Chester didn't know which one to pick. _

"_We might need a gun with explosives, just in case the power goes again and we have to get through the blast doors" William said. He had just grabbed a hand pistol. Chester grabbed a small mini gun, it was one that the SMIO had designed. It was a mini gun in the size of a machine gun. It was a lot easier to hold. Chester and William both took a couple of ammo magazines and then they ran out of the room. Chester could still hear the terrified screams coming from the reception area. _

"_When we get there, shoot every damn thing you see!" William yelled. _

_They ran through a door and then they found themselves in the reception area. They were standing on a balcony looking over it. Most of the office workers were dead. There were body parts scatted along the ground. There was not one dead Sinforr. Chester and William's entrance was not unnoticed. The Sinforr looked up and then started to climb up the walls, using their claws. Chester never knew that they could do that, neither did William, and this made things a lot more complicated. William aimed his gun over the edge of the balcony. _

"_Ready…shoot!" He yelled. William started to shoot the Sinforr off the walls. The bullets were quite effective on them. They only had to be hit a couple of times and then they would drop down to the ground. William kept shooting them. Chester realized that he was just watching William do all the work. He ran over to the edge and began to shoot. The closest one was about three meters away. It was looking into Chester with its evil eyes. Chester quickly put a couple of rounds into it and it fell down to the ground, splitting into three on its way. Chester then started to shoot another one. He was pleased with his gun. It was good because it was very fast and powerful. They were both fighting off the Sinforr quite well. Chester had managed to shoot them all off the wall and was now shooting down at the ones on the ground of the reception area. He thought that he might've had a chance in beating them but then, suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw William drop his gun. He turned around and saw William looking at him awkwardly. There was blood coming out of his nose, Chester looked down and saw a large claw coming through William's stomach. Chester then noticed that behind him was a Sinforr, it had its claw going right through William. The Sinforr then picked William up and then threw him what looked like about fifteen meters. He collided with the wall and broke into two, his intestines scattering over the wall. _

"_NO!!!" Chester yelled, tears streaming out of his eyes. He aimed the gun and started to shoot the Sinforr. It fell to the ground but Chester kept shooting, he shot about thirty times and then he stopped. He had totally mutated the Sinforr's body. There was Sinforr blood all over the balcony and also all over Chester. Chester was still crying, he had lost another good friend. He knew that he didn't have much time though. He ran across the balcony and through a door. He had to get to the top floor of the factory and find the hanging bay, where all of the helicopters were. Chester convinced himself that there would be guards out looking for him. _

_***_

_This chaos had spread all over New York. The whole city was covered in a sea of Sinforr. Nicky was hiding in his house. The Sinforr had reached Manhattan about thirty minutes ago. Nicky had managed to lock his house up before the Sinforr could get in. He knew that it wouldn't be long until the Sinforr got through though. He had his wife and his two children locked up in the loft. He was waiting down at the bottom. He promised his wife that he wouldn't get hurt and that he would be in the loft in about twenty minutes, he just had to wait to make sure that the Sinforr didn't get in. Nicky only had his pistol that he had kept from when he used to work in the MI6. He could still hear the people screaming outside. He lost count of the times that a huge explosion took place. Nicky knew that this was SIN because this was what Chester had told him about a few days ago. He said this would happen, just not this soon. Nicky couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He was also worried sick, not just for his family and his own life, but for his neighbourhood. He had many friends who lived in his street. He didn't know how they were. He assumed that they were dead. Nicky had already boarded up the windows so he couldn't see which houses were still up but he was sure that most of the houses and buildings had been blown up, if his friends were outside of their houses, they were definitely dead. There was suddenly a loud repetitive banging sound on the other side of Nicky's door. It was the Sinforr. Nicky loaded his gun and then ran over to the door. He was taking large breaths. He stared up the stairs as he stood, leaning on the wall with his gun hoisted on his shoulder. _

"_God, please help me" He muttered under his breath. The banging got louder and then the Sinforr began to speak._

"_Nicky! Are you there! Oh please Nicky! Let me in!". Nicky recognised the voice. It wasn't a Sinforr, it was his friend, who lived next door to him. His name was Jack Ratecliffe. He had been friends with Nicky ever since Nicky had lived in Manhattan. That was all of his life. Jack grew up next door to Nicky and when his parents died, he had the house. Nicky had been good friends with Jack ever since the start of his life. Nicky was relieved to hear that he was still alive but then his heart sank. He couldn't let him in. The doors were all boarded up. _

"_Oh God! Nicky! Please let me in! They're coming!" He cried desperately. Nicky didn't say anything. He just slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting down, taking large breaths. He was sure that Jack could hear him. The banging got louder. Nicky covered his face with his hands as he listened to his life-long friend's death catch up with him. _

"_Nicky! Nicky! Please let me in! There coming! Ah! No NO! Uhh!" Nicky heard the Sinforr come up to the door, he heard Jack's screams. His cry soon turned into a loud disturbing gurgle of blood. _

_Nicky could hear the Sinforr ripping him to pieces. He could no longer make out what Jack was saying. His mouth was full of blood and all he did was gurgle frantically. Nicky couldn't help crying. The gurgling soon stopped and Nicky was sitting alone in silence. He felt wet down where he was sitting. He stood up and saw that he was sitting in a puddle of blood that had come from underneath the door. Nicky kept crying. He could hear the Sinforr now hitting the door. They were going to get through. Nicky could see the scratch marks coming through the door. He had no choice. He aimed his pistol at the door and then started to shoot. Bullet holes started to form on the door and beams of light shone through. Nicky kept shooting for about ten seconds and then he stopped. He couldn't hear the Sinforr anymore. He was sure that they were dead. Nicky walked over to what was left of the door and then kicked it down. It fell to the floor and then Nicky walked outside. He didn't dare look down. He could feel his feet pressing into what was left of his friend, something warm, wet and soft. He almost threw up. He had been completely ripped apart. Nicky kept walking, closing his eyes and then he jumped forwards and threw up over the front pavement. There were even more dead bodies over the place. It was the most terrible thing that Nicky had ever seen. It was worse than anything that a terrorist could do. It looked like a group of hungry wolves and come through. Wherever you looked, you would see a head lying by itself, or an arm of even a whole torso with the head, legs and arms missing. Nicky found it hard to stop being sick. It looked as though he was one of the only survivors in the town. He slowly pulled himself together and then began slowly walking through the deserted town and then suddenly he dived down again. There was a huge explosion. It sounded like a bazooka or a torpedo. Nicky head it hit something very close to him, he felt the sudden rush of terrible heat. He prayed that it wasn't near his house. He slowly turned around and then froze. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was a rush of fear, anger, disbelief and grief. He was looking at what used to be his house. It was now a black ruin. Fire was all over it. Bits of it were scatted across the yard. His house had been blown up. His family had been killed. Nicky's eyes filled with tears again. He stood up. _

"_NO!! NO!! FUCK!! NO!!" He yelled. He then yelled out a whole list of swear words so loudly that he was sure that all of the other Sinforr had heard him. He saw an army of them coming up from the distance. Nicky now wished that he hadn't have yelled that loud. He looked for somewhere to go. There were a couple of smashed cars. Some people had tried to drive out of Manhattan but by the looks of it, they didn't get very far. Nicky then spotted a car which it wasn't wrecked. Its door was open and there was a body hanging out of it. The key was still in the ignition. The lady had tried to drive away but the Sinforr had caught her before she could turn the car on. It was a white station wagon. Nicky ran over to it quickly. The Sinforr were getting closer. Nicky turned the key, after pulling the dead body out and then the car lights lit up. Nicky drove it towards the Sinforr who were now only about twenty meters away from him. He then turned the car around and headed the other way but then he stopped. There were Sinforr coming from both ways. Nicky knew that he only had one choice. He drove the car towards the Sinforr closing in on him at full speed. After about five seconds, he hit them. He started to plough through them, knocking over which ever ones were in his way. He saw their bodies flying over the car. One tried to hit the window before he got killed and managed to make a whole in the windscreen. Nicky kept driving until he broke through all of the Sinforr, the whole front of the car was dented in but it still worked. Nicky could now see the horizon of New York. It was full of flames. The sky was red and you could see the Sinforr across the city. The city almost looked like hell itself. There was smoke everywhere and all of the towers were covered in flames. You could still hear screaming coming from all over the city. It looked as though the Sinforr would have taken over the city by sunrise. Nicky kept driving through the city full of Sinforr and dead bodies, making his way to the large dome shaped building in the distance. It was the SMIO. Nicky had lost everything, he now had no choice but to try and stop this before it got any further than New York. _


End file.
